


in which otabek is a (dog loving) criminal

by sshibal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, i cant wait for when yoi comes back and my boy goes 2 the olympics and makes our country proud !!, let seung-gil have friends 2k17, otabek and seung-gil are friends and no one can convince me otherwise !!, this started as an i love seung-gil fic but somehow kind of became otabek centric whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshibal/pseuds/sshibal
Summary: “I can’t believe you were getting dicked and didn’t tell me,” JJ says when he catches Otabek sneaking out of Seung-gil’s hotel room.Seung-gil kind of/sort of runs illegal dog cuddling sessions during competitions; Otabek is his unlikely partner in crime. Or three times Otabek introduced people to Seung-gil's dog on accident and one time he does it on purpose.





	in which otabek is a (dog loving) criminal

**Author's Note:**

> ive spent like 3 weeks trying to come up w a better title but they all sounded vaguely furry-like so this is what yall get

It takes Otabek five seconds of awkward eye contact and a vaguely threatening eyebrow dance from Seung-gil to remember how to walk. He stumbles into the elevator as the doors snap closed behind him, pressing the button for his floor and trying not the stare at the giant husky that is definitely not allowed in the hotel.

Seung-gil grips his dog’s collar tighter and tugs the animal closer to his side. Otabek glances up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. It would be easier if it wasn’t a giant mirror; he can see the half-distorted (but still cute) blob of Seung-gil’s dog in the reflective surface.

 _Do not mention the illegal dog,_ Otabek tells himself. _Do not mention the illegal dog._

The silence is suffocating. The husky’s panting fills the cramped elevator, almost drowning out the impatient tapping of Seung-gil’s foot.

What is taking so long?

“I like your dog,” Otabek says for the sake of saying something.

“Tell anyone and you die,” Seung-gil says.

That’s one way to end the conversation.

The elevator pauses, a loud ding echoing through the chamber. The doors slowly pry themselves open. Seung-gil tugs gently on his dog’s collar, the two of them stepping out into the hallway.

He pauses, then turns to Otabek.

“We’ll be in room 503 if you want to pet her later,” he says. His dog boofs softly, tail wagging in universal dog-speak for _pet? Pet!_

The doors close, and the elevator crawls its way up to Otabek’s floor.

 

“How did you even get her in here?” Otabek asks later when both of his hands are full of dog. He rubs Sangchu’s belly as Seung-gil scratches behind her ears.

Seung-gil stares at him for a long moment, his face serious yet expressionless.

“Katsuki is a man of many talents,” he says, voice tinted with the soft admiration of a man who has witnessed strange and impossible things.

Otabek thinks of the shy Japanese skater whose blades carve intricate and vivid stories out of ice and decides that he doesn’t need to know. He’s always suspected Katsuki was more than human anyway. No one has step sequences like that without some sort of magic involved.

“Okay,” he says. Sangchu’s tail _thump-thump-thumps_ the carpet as he pats her stomach.

 

* * *

 

Meeting Seung-gil and Sangchu during competitions becomes an easy habit, mostly because Sangchu is an adorable fluffball who appreciates Otabek’s belly rubs and Seung-gil can’t deny his precious pooch anything. Otabek finds himself in Seung-gil’s hotel room every time they compete together, Sangchu draped across his and Seung-gil’s lap. Katsuki joins them too sometimes, usually the night before his programs. He brings Phichit too; the bubbly skater is always happy to play with Sangchu, snapping five hundred pictures even though Seung-gil has forbidden all of them from posting any online.

(“You’re basically documenting our crimes,” Seung-gil says.

“It’s cute evidence,” Phichit replies. “Hey Otabek, come take a selfie with me!”

“We go to jail like men,” Katsuki declares as they all pose next to Sangchu. That, strangely, seems to satisfy Seung-gil.

Phichit creates a group chat and sends them all five hundred and twenty two pictures.)

The four of them spoil Sangchu rotten, petting her however she likes and sneaking her treats. On one memorable occasion, they all sneak out of the hotel to take her out on a walk at two in the morning after she scratches at the door with the most longing expression Otabek has ever seen. It takes them five attempts to sneak back to Seung-gil’s room. (Their fifth try involves Katsuki, a few shots of tequila, a heavily blushing bellhop, and Otabek’s suitcase. Katsuki makes them all swear to never speak of it again.)

Otabek almost spends more time in Seung-gil’s room than his own, which would be less odd if both of them weren’t known for their withdrawn natures. It’s only a matter of time before he gets caught.

It takes him by surprise anyway.

“I can’t believe you were getting dicked and didn’t tell me,” JJ says when he catches Otabek sneaking out of Seung-gil’s hotel room. Otabek stumbles and narrowly avoids falling flat on his face.

His first thought is _I’m in it for the dog,_ which is quickly followed by _fuck off, JJ._

“Uh,” is what comes out of his mouth.

JJ claps a hand on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Congratulations!” he beams.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Otabek begins. Then he stops, because now JJ might ask exactly what “it” is, and he isn’t in the mood to explain that Seung-gil is a criminal who sneaks his adorable dog into hotels.

(If Seung-gil went to jail for his dog, could Otabek be charged with aiding and abetting? He did help Seung-gil smuggle Sangchu into his room more than once. Otabek makes a mental note to mull over this later. It’s a question for another day.)

“Ah, I get it.” JJ shoots him an exaggerated wink. “Don’t worry, King JJ is the best at keeping secrets! I won’t breathe a word of your affair to anyone.”

If there’s one thing Otabek knows about Seung-gil, it’s that the guy hates gossip, especially when it involves himself. Seung-gil will definitely not appreciate it if JJ spreads a rumor about the two of them.

The smart thing to do is to sit the fuck down and tell JJ the truth or ignore him entirely.

It’s the _smart thing,_ so naturally, Otabek decides to not do said smart thing. A panicked Otabek is not a thinking Otabek, so he really can’t be blamed for his own actions.

Instead of communicating like a decent adult, Otabek grabs JJ by the wrist and shoves him into Seung-gil’s room. The door cuts off the Canadian skater’s yelp.

He’s Seung-gil’s problem now.

 

“You locked me in my own room with _Leroy,_ you fuck,” Seung-gil hisses later.

Otabek ships several boxes of dog toys to Seung-gil as an apology. Seung-gil grudgingly texts him a picture of a sleeping Sangchu surrounded by her new toys after he receives the third box. Otabek takes it as a sign that all is forgiven. (It helps that Sangchu adores JJ at first sight, much to Seung-gil’s annoyance.)

“I’ve been betrayed,” Otabek swears he hears Seung-gil whisper at their next competition when Sangchu tackles JJ the instant he walks into the room.

 

* * *

 

Everything Otabek knows about Georgi Popovich comes from Yuri. He knows the man is prone to dramatics both on and off the ice, that he falls in love easily and once drank melted ice cream like it was soup (“Disgusting,” Yuri growls). He knows Georgi’s artistry is his greatest strength, and he is heartbroken as often as he is not.

None of these tidbits of information prepare him when he finds Georgi crying in the hallway.

“Oh,” Georgi sniffles, wiping his face with his sleeve. “Am I bothering you? I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Otabek asks hesitantly. Georgi blinks at him. His tears run down his cheeks in solid tracks, smearing his makeup and leaving eyeliner stains everywhere. His nose is an unflattering, blotchy red, and his eyelashes are clumped from wet mascara.

“I’m fine,” Georgi says. He is the exact opposite of fine.

Otabek, who is not used to crying Russian skaters, shifts awkwardly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offers.

Georgi wipes his face with his sleeve. The black eyeliner streaks across his cheek.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles.

“Should I call your coach? Or, um, one of your rinkmates? I have Yuri’s number -”

“Yuri will just laugh at me,” Georgi says. “He doesn’t know the true _pain_ of _heartbreak!”_

And then he breaks into sobs again.

Good going, Otabek.

Otabek pats Georgi stiffly on the shoulder, which only makes him sob harder.

Otabek knows he’s shit at comforting people. He’s always been a little off putting at best, intimidating at worst. He is the last person who should be trying to make Georgi feel better.

Well. Second to last. Seung-gil would probably do worse.

Speaking of Seung-gil…

It takes some gentle cajoling, but Otabek manages to usher Georgi into the elevator. He guides him to Seung-gil’s room and knocks.

Phichit is the one to answer the door. Katsuki and JJ are already buried under a mountain of husky, lying on their backs as Sangchu rests on their chests. Seung-gil sits cross-legged on the floor, his dog’s tail draped over his legs. He glances up from his phone, takes one look at Otabek and Georgi, and sighs.

He scoots over to make room for them.

Hours later, when Georgi is giggling from Sangchu’s wet kisses and soft barks, Otabek pats himself on the back for a job well done.

“I can’t believe you’re pimping out my dog,” Seung-gil mutters. The small quirk of the corner of his mouth betrays his true feelings.

 

“Georgi keeps buying dog toys and it’s scaring me,” Yuri says. “I saw him buy a collar yesterday. He doesn’t even _own_ a dog.”

Otabek, who is in the middle of the pasta aisle at four in the morning, hmms in sympathy. He debates over what type of pasta he should buy. He’s not in the mood for noodles. Maybe one of those shell ones?

“I for one fully support Georgi and his furry lifestyle,” Otabek says. The shell pasta is too small. Also they look like snails, one of the most vile creatures to ever crawl the earth.

“I’m blocking you,” Yuri tells him. Otabek adjusts his phone against his ear as he grabs three pasta boxes off the shelf.

(The bowtie kind. He’s a gentleman, after all.)

 

* * *

 

Otabek is holding the ugliest collar in the world when he runs into Christophe Giacometti.

“Congrats on your silver,” Christophe says when they pass by each other in the hallway. Otabek stops and gives him a nod.

“Congratulations on your gold,” he replies. “Your short program was… um, inspiring.”

“Thank you,” Christophe says, genuinely touched. “Where are you headed right now? We should go celebrate.”

“Ah, I’m going to meet a friend,” Otabek says, waving his hand vaguely down the hall. He conveniently forgets about the thing he’s clutching until Chris’ eyes lock on it.

“Oh my,” Chris says.

Otabek looks down at the obscenely fluffy pink collar clenched in his hand. The word **PRINCESS** is written on it in glittery gold.

“Uh,” he says. “I swear there’s a reasonable explanation for this.”

“Oh _my,”_ Chris repeats with a devilish grin.

“It’s not mine,” Otabek says. “It’s for Seung-gil.”

Chris’ smile grows twice its size.

“Not like that!” Otabek yelps. “His dog! The collar is for his dog!”

Chris gives him a look that says _you don’t have to lie to me, darling_ and _don’t worry, I won’t judge you._

 

“I panicked and brought him here. Sorry,” Otabek apologizes.

“You do that a lot. Thanks for the collar,” Seung-gil says as Chris makes kissy faces at Sangchu.

“No problem,” Otabek says. “I thought she’d look good in pink.”

“My princess looks good in every color,” Seung-gil retorts.

Sangchu barks in agreement.

 

* * *

  

“I can’t believe you introduced _JJ_ to his dog before me,” Yuri says indignantly.

“I didn’t introduce them,” Otabek replies. “I just… locked them in a room together. It’s different. The elevator is this way.”

“Sounds like an introduction to me,” Yuri mutters, following Otabek through the halls.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs,” Otabek says.

“Cats are better. Doesn’t mean I don’t think dogs are okay,” Yuri retorts. The elevator doors slide open. The two of them squeeze into the tight fit of bickering families and newlyweds on their honeymoon.

“I hate this,” Yuri hisses from somewhere near his elbow. “Kill me now.”

“If you die we’ll be stuck here longer,” Otabek says. “Please have the decency to collapse in the halls.”

Yuri lets out a soft _pfft_ of amusement. Something kicks Otabek’s knee. He has no idea if it was Yuri or one of the five children crammed behind him. Maybe it was that old lady’s cane.

By the time they stumble out of the elevator, both of them are dying for fresh air and space.

“The dog better be worth it,” Yuri grumbles.

Seung-gil’s door is already slightly ajar when they arrive. His room is ridiculously crowded. Phichit and JJ pose for pictures with Sangchu as Chris and Georgi make faces in the background. Katsuki strokes her back while Nikiforov (who has also joined the Sangchu fanclub apparently, though Otabek has no fucking idea when that happened) latches onto him like an octopus. The two of them whisper and giggle to each other, fingers tangled in Sangchu’s fur. It’s kind of cute and domestic.

Seung-gil is using Sangchu’s butt as a pillow. He gives a slight wave when Otabek and Yuri enter.

Sangchu’s head jerks up at the new guests. She stands, dislodging the other skaters, before walking up to Otabek.

“Yuri, this is Sangchu,” Otabek says. He pats her on the head. “Sangchu, this is Yuri.”

Sangchu licks Otabek’s hand and turns to Yuri. She sniffs him for a moment, then leans forward and grasps the edge of his shirt with her teeth, tugging insistently.

“What’s she doing?” Yuri asks, bewildered.

“She wants you to follow her.” Otabek nudges him forward. Yuri stumbles, pulled by Sangchu. The husky taps him in the abdomen with her nose and Yuri sits obediently. She plops back down on the ground, her head in Yuri’s lap.

Yuri hesitates for a moment, hand hovering over her before dropping down to stroke her fur. Sangchu closes her eyes. He gives a small, rare smile when she shifts her head. Yuri runs his fingers down her back, mumbling something Otabek can’t quite catch.

(It sounds suspiciously like “I’m going to steal you from Eyebrows.”)

Otabek sinks down next to his friend and scratches behind Sangchu’s ears.

“Hi girl,” he murmurs.

Sangchu boofs in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sangchu means lettuce btw. I like to think that seung-gil would always sneak his veggies to her as a kid which led to her name. Shes a good girl


End file.
